Acordado Com Amoras
by Ly Anne Black
Summary: Sirius tinha insônia.


**Acordado com Amoras**

**por Ly Anne Black**

Sirius Black é propriedade intelectual de J. K. Rowling e associados. Não tenho interesse de lucrar financeiramente com esta história. Os personagens e criações originais são da minha propriedade e não devem ser utilizados sem a minha autorização.

Essa história faz parte do mesmo universo ficcional que Dossiê Bellatrix e Indigna Rosa Negra, mas pode ser lida individualmente sem prejuízo para a sua compreensão.

* * *

Olívia estava quentinha e confortável. Ela ressonava tranqüilamente em seu sono, enrolada num cobertor grosso e cheiroso, e a única coisa que se via dela era a profusão de cabelos castanhos claros espalhados de qualquer jeito pelo travesseiro. Por mais que os prendesse antes de deitar, seu cabelo tinha vontade própria e gostava de ficar livre durante a noite para se enrolar em vários nós cegos. Ela dormia pesado, sonhava com vôos em balões e campos verdejantes, e não ligava para mais nada.

Até um focinho gelado encostar em sua bochecha.

A garota resmungou e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro. O dono do focinho abocanhou um pedaço do cobertor e puxou, revelando seu pescoço e ombros. Vento frio encontrou sua pele, e ela voltou a se enterrar nas cobertas. Uma língua molhada e grudenta começou a lamber sua orelha. A mão de Olívia surgiu das profundezas dos lençóis para estapear aquela língua, mas encontrou uma cabeça grande, macia e peluda.

Ela piscou para a escuridão, a meio caminho entre o sono e a vigília. Um par enorme de olhos lhe encarava, e ela segurava uma orelha.

\- Droga, Snuffles! - xingou, baixinho. - vai dormirrrr!

Dado o resmungo de aviso, se enterrou no travesseiro e achou o caminho de volta para o sono. O enorme cão abocanhou seu lençol e começou a puxar, a deixando exposta ao frio. Olivia se agarrou a ele, o cão continuou puxando, e ela enfim caiu da cama com um baque surdo, de bunda no chão.

Coçou os olhos, atordoada. O cachorro inclinava-se nas patas dianteiras e sacudia o rabo, brincalhão. Ignorou seu olhar mortal de ódio, como só os cães sabem fazer. Ela conferiu se as colegas de dormitório não tinham acordado, antes de praguejar.

\- O que você pensa que esta fazendo no dormitório feminino? Cachorro mau!

O cão ganiu, depois rolou, exibindo a barriga, e voltou a posição original, abanando o rabo enorme e felpudo. Ele deu alguns saltos em direção a porta, voltou e mordeu a ponta de sua camisola, puxando, e de volta para a porta.

\- Você não vai me deixar dormir, não é, maldito?

Ele abanou o rabo ainda mais freneticamente.

\- Ok, mas vá esperar lá embaixo! Desço em cinco minutos.

O animago obedeceu, alegre, e saiu, abanando o rabo. Livy deixou o cobertor em cima da cama, se arrastou para o banheiro e jogou água no rosto. Sua cara estava péssima e inchada, mas ela não fez caso. Só o seu cabelo estava assustador, então rapidamente fez uma trança com ele, mas resultou num trabalho ruim. De má vontade, vestiu um suéter largo do time de quadribol por cima da camisola e calçou as pantufas de leão. Desceu sem barulho, sabendo que não fazia uma imagem bonita, mas no fim das contas, quem se importava? O encontrou lá embaixo, estava impaciente, sentado no encosto do sofá, e deu um muxoxo de _at__é __quem enfim _quando ela apareceu na escada.

Sirius estava impecável, apesar de ser de madrugada. Vinha perdendo noites e sequer tinha olheiras, o mundo era mesmo injusto, pensou consigo mesma. Ele era o tipo de gente que o mundo podia estar se acabando, e ele continuava insuportavelmente bonito com o cabelo no lugar e a roupa (qualquer roupa) lhe caindo excepcionalmente bem.

\- Black - ela resmungou, sendo o mais chata possível para compensar a saída precoce e forçada da cama - que diabos...?

\- Eu estou com insônia! - ele lamuriou-se. Estava agitado, e sorria, seu sorriso grande e brincalhão. Mas ali em algum lugar havia uma tensão, ela podia dizer mesmo com os olhos inchados de sono.

\- Certo. E _eu _com sua insônia?

\- Bem, quem mais eu ia acordar? Remus _precisa _dormir, já que ontem foi a ultima lua cheia, James acordaria todo o dormitório com um piti, se eu chamasse ele no meio da noite, e Peter, você sabe, nem um furacão o tira da cama essa hora.

\- Certo, e que tal não acordar ninguém? - ela sugeriu de cara feia.

\- E ficar aqui sozinho? - ele fez uma careta - que coisa mais _sem prop__ó__sito__. _

Olívia rolou os olhos. Estava sempre se surpreendendo com os níveis de egocentrismo que Sirius podia atingir, ano após ano. Pensou em comentar aquilo, mas ele daria de ombros e se faria de surdo, como sempre acontecia. Ele acreditava _verdadeiramente _que era o centro do mundo, então aquele tipo de conversa não fazia o menor sentido para o maroto.

\- Sirius - ela disse com a paciência que usava com as crianças do primeiro ano, para lhe explicar porque não podiam entrar na floresta proibida - é ruim tirar as pessoas de suas camas quentes no meio da noite. É _cruel. _Como você se sentiria se eu te tirasse da _sua _cama no meio da noite só porque eu perdi o sono?

\- Eu não sairia da minha cama - ele disse num tom óbvio - eu te chamaria para dividi-la comigo.

Ela corou, apesar de estar acostumada a ouvir os flertes do amigo. Ele não tinha controle sobre aquilo, era parte de si como comer e respirar, talvez morresse de verdade se perdesse a chance de fazer um comentário maldoso. Também não tinha nenhum senso de empatia, o que não era nenhuma novidade.

\- Eu desisto. O que quer de mim? Diga logo, por favor, seja bonzinho.

Ele abriu um enorme, _enorme _e maldoso sorriso do gato de Alice.

\- Vamos assaltar a cozinha, roubar cupcakes de amora e fazer um piquenique no solar da torre de astronomia.

Olívia arregalou os olhos para o plano mirabolante.

\- Você deve estar brincando.

Ele não estava.

Quinze minutos depois, subiam a torre de astronomia com uma braçada de cupcakes, a capa da invisibilidade de James sobre eles, os braços de Sirius em torno do si. Ele olhava com atenção o mapa do maroto, então tinha que apoiar o queixo no ombro dela. Escolheram um caminho alternativo para fugir de Madame Norra, o que era ótimo. Livy odiaria ser pega por Filch as três da manha, numa camisola de gatinhos, cheia de doces nas mãos e em companhia de Sirius Black. O mínimo seria uma detenção ruim, mas nada seria pior do que o impacto à sua reputação. Afinal todo mundo sabia o que significava a torre de astronomia no meio da noite...

Sirius guardou a capa, fechou o mapa e a ajudou a subir no solário, que era uma cúpula no alto da torre, coberta de vidro, o melhor lugar para se observar todo o céu. Eles nunca tinham aula ali, porque não cabia mais de duas pessoas. Sirius conjurou um lençol fofinho que estendeu no chão, e a ajudou a colocar os cupcakes entre eles. Também tinham pego com os elfos chá quente cremoso. O céu era uma festa de pontos luminosos sobre veludo azul escuro.

\- Eu não acredito que viemos tão longe para comer uns bolinhos. - Olivia bocejou, mas de bom grado pegou um doce e começou a mordiscar. Sirius sorriu preguiçosamente.

\- Aqui não tem risco de ninguém nos pegar no flagra.

\- Por outro lado, seria muito interessante se nos dois caíssemos nos sono e a primeira turma da manhã olhasse para cima e nos encontrasse roncando.

\- Não seria a primeira vez. - ele deu de ombros, pegando seu próprio cupcake.

\- O quê? Já aconteceu isso com você? Não brinca!

Ele riu, mas não respondeu. Olívia sabia que o maroto era um dos freqüentadores assíduos da torre de astronomia, não exatamente para comer bolinhos, pelo que diziam. Por acaso, o fato de aquela noite em especial ele estar ali com ela, e não com uma de suas namoradas, a fez estranhar. Ele só buscava a companhia dos amigos daquela maneira quando algo estava errado.

\- Sirius - chamou, preocupada - está tudo bem? Quero dizer, porque não tem conseguido dormir?

Ele pareceu surpreso com a pergunta.

\- O de semfre, vofê safe - falou com a boca cheia, mastigou e engoliu o fim do bolo - a guerra, meus pais, exames finais...

\- Mesmo? - olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida, duvidando fortemente da evasiva.

\- Sim, mesmo. Largue de ser tão desconfiada. - ele deu um sorriso tranqüilizador - vamos dar uma olhada nessas estrelas, anda. - ele deitou ao lado dela, bem à vontade com as mãos apoiando a cabeça. Ela ficou olhando até ele dar uns tapinhas sugestivos no lençol, e Olivia deitou, pouco à vontade, ao seu lado. O cheiro e o calor do maroto se tornaram mais evidentes, assim tão perto dele como estava.

\- Aquela ela é a minha constelação. Canis Major. Aquela é a minha estrela.

\- Claro que é. - ela disse irônica, reconhecendo o ponto mais brilhante no céu.

\- Você tem dormido bem? - ele perguntou de repente.

\- Eu? Hum, bem, sim. Você sabe, eu sou boa de cama.

Ele soltou uma risada divertida, e ela, percebendo o que acabara de falar, corou profundamente, as bochechas queimando. Lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas, toda sem graça.

\- Pará, idiota, você me entendeu!

\- Bem, sim, eu acho que entendi muito bem, Srta. Loren. - ele se apoiou num braço para olhar para ela - qualquer um pensaria que você está me cantando, falando esse tipo de coisa, em plena torre de astronomia, quando estamos sozinhos.

\- Vai te catar.

Ele riu ruidosamente mais uma vez, se divertindo com o tom do rosto dela. Tascou-lhe um beijo da bochecha e voltou a deitar de barriga para cima.

\- Há, Loren, só você pra me fazer rir uma hora dessas.

\- Oh, sim, a seu dispor, Black, babaca.

Ele ainda demorou um pouquinho para parar de rir. O silencio foi se estabelecendo, mas não era desconfortável, era apenas tranquilo. De alguma forma eles conseguiam fazer isso, um com o outro, aceitar que poderia haver o silencio, que ele não precisava ser preenchido se não havia o que ser dito. Isso era uma surpresa, porque quase sempre Sirius mal conseguia conter a língua na boca, e Olivia tagarelava quando estava nervosa.

\- Olie, você está apaixonada por alguém?

Ela franziu o cenho. Era bem típico de Sirius aquelas perguntas extremamente diretas que deixavam as pessoas desarmadas e sem graça.

\- Eu, hum, não. Você?

Ele demorou um tempinho.

\- Talvez. Não sei. Como a gente sabe?

\- Meu pai diz que tem um jeito simples. É só você pensar se, em qualquer momento bobo ou importante da sua vida, você quer essa pessoa por perto com a mesma intensidade.

\- Ah. - ele suspirou, e então - seu pai é muito inteligente.

\- É a Stinson?

\- Que? _Quem?_

\- Aquela menina loira que você levou para Hogsmeade na ultima visita, Sirius. Como pode ter esquecido o nome dela, só faz quatro dias!

\- Ah. A Kat! Porque não disse logo? Eu não fazia a menor idéia de que esse era o sobrenome dela. Não, Merlin, aquela menina é chata. Você viu a voz de pato rouco dela? E ela tem o mindinho direito torto! Parece um dedo de tronquilho, é um horror, você precisa ver!

\- Mindinho torto? Sirius, você largou a Samy Dompter porque, segundo você, ela tinha o umbigo pra fora!

\- E ela tinha! - ele se defendeu, ultrajado, até sentando-se - aquilo era como um alien saindo da barriga dela!

Olívia bufou e rolou os olhos, exasperada.

\- Não seja ridículo! Nenhuma garota vai ser perfeita.

\- Bem, algumas são! - ele rebateu, como se ela estivesse sendo muito injusta e completamente um contra-senso.

\- Me diga uma! Uma só!

Ele apertou os lábios ferozmente. Olivia ficou esperando Sirius falar Narcissa Black, sua prima loira esguia alta perfeita, ou até mesmo Bellatrix, sua outra prima alta morena esguia perfeita e má, mas nada a preparou para a resposta que se seguiu.

\- Você, por exemplo! Você é uma perfeita.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Podia pensar em mil defeitos seus e eles foram surgindo na sua mente numa cascata, o seu cabelo incontrolável, as sardas, a ponta fina do nariz, como ela era muito magra, os joelhos ossudos, a sua alergia ao frio, e as sardas, ela já tinha falado das sardas? Ele devia estar sendo irônico, é claro, só que não estava, porque havia aquela sinceridade pura e obvia em seus olhos de quem chega a uma conclusão irrefutável. E ela nem conseguia unir as palavras para começar a contesta-lo.

\- Sirius...

\- Não, é sério. _S__é__rio. _Você tem esses olhos enormes e azuis, todos esses cachos, uma pele _impec__á__vel, _a cintura que todas as garotas desse castelo sonham em ter, é alta, mas não alta demais, e...

\- Você esqueceu as sardas - ela citou, irônica.

\- Sim, as sardas! São incríveis. As sardas.

Para o seu terror, ele parecia estar falando sério. Ela piscou umas duas vezes antes de pigarrear.

\- Você só fala isso porque sou sua amiga. A gente não vê os defeitos dos amigos.

Ele ficou a encarando, como se quisesse ver através dela. Parecia confuso ou em conflito, então encolheu os ombros.

\- Você tem razão, deve ser isso.

Mais aliviada por terem entrado num consenso com o mínimo de lógica, ela relaxou e deu um bom gole no chá de creme.

\- Então, quem é a sortuda?

\- Ahn? - ele se fez de desentendido.

\- Quem é a dona do coração do cachorrão Sirius Black?

\- Ahhhhh - ele abriu seu sorrisão canino safado de uma figa - ahhh, a curiosidade que matou a gata! - cantarolou.

\- Black - ela ameaçou, empunhando um cupcake meio mordido - você não me tirou da cama de madrugada pra ficar de segredinho! Anda, desembucha! Eu a conheço? Talvez eu possa ajudar!

\- Não, você não pode. Você a conhece bem demais, só ia atrapalhar.

Olívia arregalou os olhos.

\- Não me diga que é alguém do nosso ano! - então uma perspectiva assustadora passou pela sua mente - ah, Sirius, não é a Lily, é? O James te capa e come seus ovos com pão!

\- Quê, não! - ele ficou todo ultrajado. - não é a Lilian-do-James!

\- Então quem?

\- Vamos parar por aqui. Até porque, como eu disse, não sei se estou mesmo apaixonado. É só uma idéia que me passou pela cabeça. Ah, nem sei se vou com a cara dela. Putamerda, pensando bem, ela é muito chata.

E ela deve ter alguma deformação terrível, como as outras garotas. Quem sabe ela não tem um dente molar torto, ou um cílio atrofiado, ou mesmo uma marca de nascença em forma de barata na sola do pé.

\- Ah, isso seria nojento, não é? - ele fez uma careta de horror engraçada, a fazendo rir - mas eu tenho certeza que ela não tem nada disso.

\- Ela é uma das perfeitas, então?

\- Hum? Ah, sim, ela é. E não existem muitas, sabe.

\- Talvez sejamos só nos duas. O que faz dela a única disponível. Se eu fosse você, me apressava.

Ele sorriu, divertido.

\- Eu vou me apressar. Você tem toda razão.

Olívia assentiu sabiamente e deu mais um gole no chá. Lá fora certamente fazia frio, mas a cúpula de vidro era uma bolha de calor e conforto e cheiro de amora, loção de barbear e Sirius Black. Ela nunca soube muito bem onde começava o cheiro dele e terminava o da loção, mas ambos eram bons.

A Perfeita era sortuda, a maldita, pensou, o observando de relance. Sirius era todo elegante e bem apessoado, e quando sorria, derretia as entranhas femininas ao seu redor sem piedade. Sempre tinha sido desse jeito, e com o tempo ele aprendera a se aproveitar disso para a sua comodidade e satisfação. Ela se lembrou no entanto de algo que não estava certo se aproveitar.

\- Sirius, você não pode continuar invadindo o dormitório feminino desse jeito.

\- Não fui eu, foi o Snuffles, aquele cachorro safado.

\- É sério, as vezes está calor e alguém resolve dormir sem camisola. E aí você vai entrando e vê o que não deve, como fica?

\- Isso é _mesmo _para me convencer a ficar fora do dormitório? - disse, um sorriso de canto maroto se formando no rosto, ela quase se esquecera de com quem estava falando, com Balck-sem-pudor-muito-bem-obrigado.

\- Argh, você é terrível!

Ele suspendeu as mãos, como quem diz "fazer o que?", deitou novamente e a puxou pelo braço.

\- Deita, você está na frente.

\- Poço de delicadeza - reclamou, indo parar deitada no ombro dele. No ombro firme, musculoso, mas surpreendentemente macio e confortável. Sirius virou o rosto e encostou o nariz em sua têmpora. Ela teve a estranha sensação de que estava sendo cheirada.

\- Gosto desse cheiro - ele murmurou - você passou bolinho no cabelo?

\- Não, idiota. O meu xampu é de amoras.

\- Ahh. Viciada.

Ela rolou os olhos, virando para ele, mas o que aconteceu foi que seus narizes se chocaram. Nenhum dos dois se mexeu, apesar de que nunca tinham estado tão perto. O hálito dele em seu rosto cheirava e amora e chá cremoso.

\- Você está anormalmente estranho hoje - ela comentou, falando baixo, já que ele estava tão perto.

\- Eu sei. Me sinto estranho.

-Estranho como?

Ele mordeu o lábio, travesso, mas ainda assim, muito sério.

\- Frio na barriga.

Ela assentiu.

\- Acho que eu também.

\- Será que foram os bolinhos? - franziu a sobrancelha, preocupado.

\- Acho que não.

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento. Olivia ficou olhando para aqueles cílios grossos, volumosos, muito pretos.

\- Você promete que não vai me bater, me gritar, ou derramar chá quente em mim quando eu disser porque estou com insônia?

Ela sorriu indolentemente.

\- Não posso prometer nada disso.

\- Ok. Então tente não atingir partes vitais, certo? Lá vai. Eu planejei tudo isso.

Eles estavam tão próximos que a voz dele estava saindo meio abafada, conta os lábios dela.

\- Isso tudo o que?

\- Assaltar a cozinha, o chá quente, fugir até aqui.

Ela ergueu o cenho.

\- Até os cupcakes de amora?

\- Sim, eu comprei as amoras frescas em Hogsmeade e adulei os elfos para cozinhar os cupcakes.

\- Hum. - ela riu. - Talvez eu não te jogue chá quente, no final das contas.

Ele abriu os olhos. Cor de chumbo, brilhantes, contra a noite. Os mais brilhantes do céu e da terra.

\- Só existe uma, sabe.

\- Uma o que?

\- Perfeita. - explicou. O coração dela deu um pulo, e o dele também, e Sirius se inclinou só um pouco para a frente para capturar os lábios dela. Eram pura amora, um toque de doce de chá, calor e arrepios, arrepios intermináveis pela sua espinha e pelas costas. Ela derreteu por dentro, como se muitos nós fossem se desfazendo, mesmo que não soubesse que estavam ali. Ela era uma coisa leve e fluida nos braços dele - porque é certo falar que Sirius a envolveu firmemente nos braços e acariciou longamente sua língua com a dele, até ela esquecer que eram amigos, que ele era um cachorro, que havia guerra lá fora, ou qual era o seu nome.

A aurora foi chegando lentamente sobre eles, trajando o céu de amarelo, laranja, dourado e rosa. Dentro da cúpula, Sirius enrolava os dedos em mechas que se soltavam da trança frouxa do seu cabelo. Ela sabia que quando levantasse estaria parecendo um leão, mas naquele momento, não estava ligando.

Virou o rosto para ganhar mais um beijo, ele riu, achando graça, antes de beija-lá, lenta e profundamente. Tinham feito aquilo por _horas, _mas era impossível cansar, os dois concordavam nisso.

Ela poderia lhe dizer que tinha muitos defeitos. Que quando deixassem a magia calma e irreal da torre de astronomia, ela desconfiaria que não passava de mais uma de suas conquistas fáceis. Ela não era o tipo de garota que ele gostava - arrumadinha, fresca, bem penteada, que não falava palavrão. Aquelas garotas previsíveis cujos únicos defeitos eram coisas que só Sirius enxergava - dedos mindinhos tortos, umbigos estranhos, marcas de nascença em forma de inseto.

Ah, não, ela tinha defeitos reais. Não ia engolir a conversa fiada dele e não levava desaforo pra casa. Ela podia brigar com ele no mesmo tom, e já não tinha provado isso tantas vezes nos últimos seis anos? Merlin, aquilo ia ser épico.

Olívia aproveitou as últimas horas de calmaria sobre o peito dele, sem querer pensar em significados. _Perfeita, _ele dissera. Tinha um jeito estranho de encarar as coisas.

Mas quem era ela pra dizer que seu jeito estranho não era o jeito certo?

_(Fim)_

* * *

_**Nota:** Gostou do estilo? Dos personagens? Quer saber mais sobre a história? Leiam _**Dossiê Bellatrix** e **Indigna Rosa Negra.**


End file.
